CF-Promises Made?
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU The week had started out tense for them both, but after a promise to make amends at the end of their current assignments will both Casey and Severide be there to honor that promise? Based parts from eppy 3.23 'Spartacus', Contains some spoilers. #Sevasey (Caseywhump!Severiderescue!) CHAP 6 up now!
1. Wrong place, wrong time?

**Title: Promises Made?  
** **Chapter 1 – Wrong place, wrong time?**

 **Summary:** AU The week had started out tense for them both, but after a promise to make amends at the end of their current assignments will both Casey and Severide be there to honor that promise? Based parts from eppy 3.23 'Spartacus', Contains some spoilers. #Sevasey

 **Disclaimer:** Chicago Fire and its main characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC and….well sadly not me if so then the ever yummy Lt. Casey would be all mine and we'd have happy #sevasey broments every. single. eppy! Any OC's are the workings of my muse.

 **A/N:** So of course I can't wait half a year to figure out how they'll remedy this lame cliffy so I wrote my own and hope you all like this little ficlet. Thanks everyone and please enjoy! I put AU b/c…well you'll see why later on.

* * *

 _Note: Words in "double quotes and italics taken from the eppy" other italics are thoughts or past convo's_

 _'Mayday! Mayday! Chief I'm stuck! Fell through the floor…third floor…got a woman here…hurry!'_

 _'Rice left Severide. He ducked!'_

 _'Said his tank was faulty. It wasn't. He lied and you backed him!'_

 _'Get this House in order! Lead by example!'_

Severide's mind swirls with tension-filled thoughts as he stares down into the dark swirling pool of his freshly brewed cup of coffee. The tension at the House had been high but both he and Casey had brought the tension back to their shared apartment with them and a small rift was starting to develop. He and Casey had made the same friendly promise that he and Shay had made when they first became roomies ' _Don't bring work stress home.'_ However, that was easier said than done.

He hears some shuffling and looks up to see Casey enter and give him a nod, remaining silent as he heads for the cupboard and pulls out a large mug and fills it with steaming coffee.

"Still going undercover," Severide mentions more so than questions as Casey looks at him with a small nod as he turns and leans against the counter in the kitchen.

"He's bad news and he needs to be stopped," Casey replies simply as he pours some sugar into the strong liquid; looking down and then back up with a frown. "Hopefully it won't be much longer."

"Yeah," Severide agrees as he takes a sip of the caffeinated liquid. "Just watch your ass. Nesbitt isn't someone who's just going to let it all fold because of you."

"I think I still have a few of my nine lives leftover," Casey retorts with a small snicker.

"Just don't use your head," Severide gently snickers as Casey's expression softens. "Look man…ah damn the tension that's been going on around here…here…51…"

"It needs to be resolved," Casey says in a softer tone. "I…I hate us fighting."

"Yeah…me too. Shay would be pissed at us."

"She'd slap us both upside the head," Casey adds with a small smile before his expression clouds once more.

"Yeah don't bring it home," Severide resigns with a small frown.

"Okay so how about…after today…when I'm finished with this Nesbit stuff we just open a case of beer and…just…talk whatever."

"Haven't done that in a while. Sounds good," Severide agrees as the once thickening tension finally starts to wane. But just because the tension between them and in their apartment was finally starting to subside, both of them know that as soon as they leave the safe haven of their home that, that inner peace of mind that means so much and is so elusive these days will be fleeting and the tension will compound all over again.

Severide looks over at Casey's tense shoulders and remembers from the last few nights that Casey has come home after working at Nesbitt's strip club that he was agitated, on edge and just down right frustrated. "Remember to keep your wits about you today," Severide mentions in a lower tone as Casey looks over his shoulder. "That's salt you put in your coffee."

Casey can only curse before he dumps the contents of the freshly filled travel mug into the sink and then rinses it out, turning off the water and pausing before he turns around.

"Nesbitt is scum and I want to help put him down but…but I wonder if I've gotten in a bit over my head. Can't back out now," he concludes his somewhat nervous stammer before he turns around and tries once more to complete his earlier task. A few seconds later he turns around and looks at Severide with a pained expression.

"What?"

"We gotta talk about the tension at the House. It's pulling the teams apart," Casey mentions softly as he tries to swallow. "Rice a…"

"Otis was…" Severide starts sharply as Casey's hand quickly rises.

"Rice and Otis need to talk this out…come to terms or whatever but they need to be the ones to start the peace. I've talked to my guys you've talked to Rice. Boden has tried…we need to get them to sit down in a room together and just…"

"Talk," Severide interjects with a heavy sigh as Casey nods in agreement. "I vouched for Rice…damn it," he gently curses as Casey's lips purse. "I agree."

"You do?" Casey asks somewhat in surprise.

"Yeah. I brought Rice on…vouched for him. He told me straight up so he yeah he and Otis need to settle this. I'll make it happen."

"Okay," Casey agrees as he closes the lid on his travel coffee mug.

But words are easy to speak; sometimes hard to put into practice as both would soon find out and the promise they made at the start of the day might fail to be fulfilled at the end.

XXXXXXXX

As soon as he enters the Firehouse, Casey can feel the tension starting to gain momentum and his stomach tightens. All this tension reminds him of how tense the mood was after Andy Darden had passed and then when he and Severide were at odds because of Heather Darden. But all that had passed and he thought they were fine. Now this. He had to admit that Otis's claim against Rice were valid but with so much tension in his shared apartment he had to make sure both teams came to peaceful terms.

However, that isn't to be because as soon as Casey enters the men's washroom, the tension that Otis and Cruz had brought with them, purported by Rice comes to the fore and he and Severide are right back at it like they were days earlier. So hoping to put an end to the tension Casey goes in search of Severide to talk – in private.

 _"What are you going to do about Rice?" Casey asks firmly._

 _"What's that mean?" Severide asks without looking at him; the pact they made this morning already on its way to being broken._

 _"No one's gunning for him here and if Otis thinks he's ducking…"_

 _"He wasn't ducking."_

 _"You want to believe that fine. But 51 isn't 51 because of him. That's a fact."_

And before it can be remedied the overhead paging system goes off and both can only trade heated glances but remain in place a few seconds longer.

"We need to remedy this before we go home…too much tension at home isn't…"

"Then get off Rice's back."

Casey says nothing, only shakes his head and turns and hurries toward his truck and his team; hoping that the day will somehow find a peaceful resolve. But the arguments weren't to stop there and the tension during the day only continues to grow between both teams…Casey and Severide also at each other's throats; Boden almost at his wits end and wondering how on earth his once so orderly House had started to unravel on him without much resistance.

Another tense call. More internal squabbling. Some petty bickering and the whole family vibe at 51 threatening to just fall apart. And then another…this time however, it ends with Severide taking some action.

 _"How long is truck going to keep this up?" Severide asks Casey with a small hiss._

 _"I don't have time for this right now," Casey retorts as his jaw grits; his mind wanting to prepare for his undercover gig, something he already has a bad feeling over. But Severide wasn't going to let it go._

 _"Yeah well make time!" He calls out as Casey turns with a small glare. "I don't mind catching flack and I don't mind confrontation but what I do mind is a bunch of guys making false accusations and trying to railroad one of my men out of here."_

 _"One of your old friends…that has everything to do with this!" Casey's voice rises to an angry pitch. "You're blind because of your friendship with this guy," Casey tries to explain; exasperation dripping from his every word. "You're looking the other way and letting him escape."_

 _"I'm not blind…Casey. I'm just not going to go pissing on a firefighter who has proven himself."_

 _"Did you even check his story?"_

 _"No I take him at his word," Severide argues back._

 _"There it is…right there…the gospel according to Severide," Casey tosses in sarcasm._

 _"You know what…go screw yourself."_

 _"Maybe you otta listen to the guy who took you in when you were on your ass."_

 _"Yeah I liked that guy a lot better than this sanctimonious…"_

Both of them said words they didn't mean; tempers were flaring and the rift that had started to close this morning was now gaping wide open once more. And now he's heading to see Jack Nesbitt with a head full of angry steam; something he didn't want. But Casey knows that as soon as it's over with Jack, that he's going to corner Severide, taking along Rice and Otis and get this settled for good.

Severide on the other hand…as much as he didn't want to say it out loud, allows Casey's words to nag his mind so much so that instead of going straight home, he heads for the shop that works on firefighters equipment. He had been backed into an emotional corner and was angry…but mostly angry at himself for just taking Rice at his word and allowing his past with him to cloud his normally objective opinion. As much as he wants to remain mad at Casey, inside he knows…he's mad at himself.

Jerry, a good friend of his father's and along time veteran of the CFD wouldn't lie to him or have any reason to be biased in Scott Rice's favor for any reason so coming to see the equipment technician would set his mind at ease once and for all. _I know I'm right…_ but that inner admission was weak at beast and as soon as Jerry confirms Casey and Otis's claim…his blood starts to boil.

 _"No one from 51 dropped off a regulator Kelly. I give you my word."_

Jerry's word was solid. Rice's? _He lied right to my face!_ The words hit him like a ton of bricks; Otis had been right. Casey backed his team and the two of them had fought like petty children and he allowed Rice to literally divide their home and bring tension into their professional family and now he can only curse himself for taking Rice at his word right from the start. He berates himself for being blinded by his friendship as he knows that if it were anyone else he would have checked sooner. Had he done that peace would have ensued earlier. _This is on me…I need to fix this._

He tries Casey's cell, cursing when he gets empty rings in return but as much as he wants to tell Casey he was right, he knows he needs to get back to 51 and set the record straight. It's what Boden…Casey…his team…his 51 family expects. First he'd set it right with Boden and then Casey. At least…that's the plan. And part of it would come to fruition.

XXXXXXXX

As much as he hated calling out Scott Rice, doing it in Boden's office was less aggravating….it was just disappointing; especially when Rice looks at him and basically agrees. He tries to fall back on a flakey excuse but Severide calls him on it _"as of right now, you're off squad."_ It was done. Over. Finally. However, in his mind, not having Casey there at his side to help put this to rest is disconcerting. Even Boden saying he'll be acting as Truck Lieutenant in Casey's absence continues to fuel his inner agitation so much so that before they head out into the field and their next hazardous situation; he calls Casey with an update.

"Hey…it's Kelly. We gotta talk. Call me when you get a second."

But Casey's silence is unsettling and later just as he's heading into Molly's his mind is racing. A bit of leftover adrenaline from the harrowing call still lingers in his system but with the whole House back together he knows when he finally does talk to Casey it'll be with a settled mind.

"Matt…buddy you there? Get your ass down here. Lots to talk about. Come celebrate." Severide ends his call with a small smirk but inside he knows… _something's not right._

So without need much prompting and without telling anyone where he's going, Severide slips out and heads for home. Casey had told him the timeline with Jack so he tells himself that he should be okay entering their shared dwelling. But as soon as he gets home and gently pushes the unlocked door open, he knows instantly something's wrong.

"Matt? You in here?"

Dark. Silent. Eerie?

"Matt? Hey Ma…" Severide starts and then instantly stops when he sees some of their items strewn about and busted up. In that moment, his feeling of panic starts to rise. "Matt!" But that panic instantly soars as soon as he rounds the corner to head into Matt's bedroom and sees Katya on the floor – dead. "Matt!" He shouts as he runs up to her and kneels down to feel for a pulse. "What the hell!"

Faint…but still a pulse. Within seconds Severide pulls his phone and calls 9-11 and then starts to look for where she was hit the most. Gunshot wound to the abdomen. Pretty severe and his heart plummets.

"Do you know where Matt is?"

"Jack…took…"

"I know but…where," Severide asks with a hint of impatience in his tone.

"bog…"

"Bog? What the…where is Matt Casey?"

"bog…" Katya whispers again, this time his brain cluing in.

 _'Yeah out behind the club there's this damn bog…'_

 _'What the hell's a bog?'_

 _'Swamp…come on Kelly you should know what a swamp is.'_

For a few seconds his mind settles as he recalls the funny moment he and Casey had shared about his lack of geographical knowledge. "Was Matt here when you came?"

"Yes…took him…he said…bog…last thing…I heard…save…Matt…please…"

And that was it; Katya was dead. "No…NO!" Severide shouts as he tries to perform CPR. But it's to no avail – she was dead. He knows that Casey could never have done this, so figures that she had come to warn him and Jack made sure he took care of both.

"Son of a bitch!" Severide growls as he stands up and races for the entrance to their apartment, calling Antonio along the way. No answer. "Where the hell is everyone!" Severide's voice booms as he hears the sirens in the distance. He hurries out into the street just as the ambulance arrives. "She's gone. I tried CPR and…just stay with the body until CPD arrives! Call Hank Voight!" He shouts out the order as he races for his car, jumps in and peels away from the curb. _Better get there in time…better…ah damn it Matt!_ His mind inwardly curses as he pushes redial over and over and over again.

Nothing. All he's greeted with is tormented silence.

He runs a few red lights; his mind easily dismissing the barrage of horns and curses as he whizzes past the surprised motorists. He doesn't care. He had so easily dismissed one friend over another…one friend who had taken him in in his darkest hour and he casually dismissed like all that meant nothing. And now… _if he dies with us at odds…_ "damn it MOVE!" Severide shouts to a truck in front of him.

He swerves past, quickly ducking back into the correct lane and speeding toward his intended destination. Was Katya right? Was Casey there? Surely if he was wired he… _oh damn they found the wire or…or Jack knew beforehand! Damn that bastard!_

For a few split seconds his mind is torn with thoughts of finding Jack Nesbitt and making him go a few rounds with the agitated squad leader; but Casey's life is first. Above all else, if he's injured he has to make sure he gets Casey to the hospital before… _he'll be alive…damn it he better be!_

Severide stops his car on the other side of the club, the front surrounded by cops and onlookers. "Casey!" Severide calls out as he heads toward a small but thick patch of swampy trees. The area had once been a sink hole and the city just allowed the area to be overrun with weeds, trees and water. It was intended to be cleaned up but in the end it came down to money and unless a petition was signed to remove it, it was easier to leave it.

Until now.

"Matt! Matt where are you!" Severide continues to call as he pulls a small flashlight and starts to frantically search the darkness before him. "Matt!" He tries once more, desperation thick on his tongue and his heart thumping painfully in his chest. _This can't be…no no no….this can't…_ his mind chants over and over as he scans the area. _He's wearing black…I think….ah damn I didn't even pay attention!_

"Matt!"

But just before his heart can sink into its own darkened, emotional mire, his light catches a small glint of silver and he stops. "Matt!" He charges forward, not caring that he's now sinking into watery muck up to his ankles. "Matt! Oh no….please God no…" he begs as he spies his friend facing away from him; a small fleck of silver gum wrapper on his shoulder. He calls 9-11 again and then charges ahead with the rescue.

"Matt!"

Severide turns him over and is unable to hold back his painful gasp. "SON OF A BITCH!" He shouts as he forces himself to look past the cuts and bruises on Casey's face; his mind desperate to find a pulse. Any sign of life. "Come on…come on….COME ON!" He shouts as he waits a few more tormented seconds.

Nothing.

He briefly glances downward, spying the ugly crimson stain on Casey's chest but knowing that if he doesn't get Matt Casey breathing, worrying about the gunshot wound will be moot. "Breathe….breathe damn it!" Severide shouts in a panic as he cups Casey's cold mouth and breaths in two warm breaths. "BREATHE!"

"Come on Matt…come on buddy…Matt!" Severide shouts as he pumps on his chest, earnestly praying that his friend will come back.

Nothing.

"Ah damn it you're too stubborn to die!" Severide shouts as he puts in two more warm breaths and then starts to pump on Casey's weary chest once more. He knows he's putting more pressure on the gunshot wound but he can't stop now. The breath of life was more important than the thought of seeking out the nearest bandage.

"MATT!" Severide shouts, this time his voice starting to slightly falter. "Come on buddy…not like this…NOT LIKE THIS!"

Nothing.

But not wanting to give up just yet…Severide tries once more. This time…he's rewarded with a small but painful gasp.

"Matt? Can you hear me! Matt!" Severide continues as he breathes in once more and then pumps, this time a bit gentler. "Come on…come back to me…Matt!"

But just before Severide can even think about breathing his own sigh of relief in thinking that Casey was still alive and there was a chance the ambulance would find them in time, he hears a small hiss and then a distinct click.

Severide turns to see the outline of Jack Nesbitt standing a few meters away with his gun raised.

"Time's up…for both of you."

* * *

 **A/N:** *eeks!* So will Casey die? Will Severide get shot also? Will Nesbitt have the last laugh?Will their promise to have that beer and just talk ever be realized?

Okay so this started out as a one shot but then I wanted to add a bit more whump/drama/H/C for our boys and I hope that's okay (so maybe a 2-3 shot?). I am not sure how they'll resolve Matt being found (b/c lets face it CF is famous for its time jumps!) so I left Katya alive long enough (hence the AU) for Kelly to find Matt. But to me if they don't resolve with Kelly finding Matt I'm gonna be mad lol (yeah I know hope springs eternal)!  
So hope this was okay and please do review before you go and let me know what you thought about this and if you'd like some more and if you'd support some more #sevasey-centric stories this summer (your reviews are the only thing that'll keep us going). Thanks everyone so much!


	2. Surviving the Darkness?

**Title: Promises Made?  
** **Chapter 2 – Surviving the Darkness**

* * *

For a few seconds Severide doesn't even blink; his mind now racing with a way out that would ensure Nesbitt is taken down for good, Casey is saved and he doesn't get himself shot in the process.

"It's over Jack," Severide states sourly as he holds his ground; determined to out wait Nesbit for as long as possible. But when Casey's lips offer another soft gasp for air, his brain starts to race further as he knows that time is actually running out.

"Maybe for you both. He's dead. You're next for meddling."

 _Think! Distract him….do something to get the gun away without getting yourself shot!_ He can only offer himself a groan at his brain's suggestion but knows that unless Nesbitt closes the gap he didn't stand a chance of disarming him for good. The moment Casey's lips utter another soft groan, Nesbitt looks down and then looks up to see Severide advancing with his arms waved.

Nesbit fires a shot.

Severide literally thanks God that he's not hit…this time. The second bullet grazes his shoulder but he doesn't care; his brain just commands his body to slam into Nesbitt's seconds after the third bullet nearly misses him. He does. Severide's lips offer a small groan as the two of them slam into the mucky ground; an angry tangle of arms and legs.

Nesbitt brings the butt end of the gun down on Severide's wounded shoulder; making him cry out in pain. But he quickly shelves any further discomfort as his brain reminds him time is of the utmost urgency – Casey's life was still in the balance.

 _Kelly…help me…_ just as Severide's already tired frame feels sluggish, his brain hears Casey's voice calling to him for help and a new found surge of angry adrenaline starts to course through his veins; prompting him to ball his fist as tight as possible, pull back and smash it into Jack Nesbitt's jaw; snapping his head back and slightly loosening his grasp.

"You're too…late…tough guy!" Nesbitt groans as Severide punches him once more.

"Hear those sirens! It's over…FOR YOU! Tough guy!" Severide shouts as he pushes back with his muddy boots and is able to kick at the gun, dislodging it from Nesbitt's grasp and giving him more of an even fighting chance. Nesbitt's second blow to his throbbing shoulder garners and automatic wince but Severide counters with a kick to the groin and Nesbitt falters for good.

Another blow to his jaw, Nesbitt's fighting stance is weakened. Another blow to the chest and the shady club owner knows he's lost this round; Severide's fists weren't to be stopped. Another blow to the jaw and Nesbitt's body slumps back onto the cold ground with a small hiss. Unmoving.

"Matt…" Severide's lips pant as he twists around on his knees and struggles to push himself upright. "Matt!" He calls out once more as he hurries back to his fallen friend's side.

But just before he check Casey's status once more; his body automatically jerks in response to a sickening sound that pierces the air.

*BANG*

Once more his breath catches. A few seconds later Severide dares to breathe and he twists his head to see Jack Nesbitt's body fall to the ground and Antonio Dawson's come into view.

"Get a medic!" Severide shouts as he wastes not another second; turning around to see how Casey had fared. "Damn, you better be alive!"

His cooling fingers rest on Casey's cold skin, pressing down on his dirty neck and praying that he finds a pulse. "Matt! Don't you dare leave us!"

A faint pulse is felt.

"Kelly?"

"He's still with us!" Severide calls back as he quickly removes his jacket and drapes it over Casey's frame; his fingers instantly putting the end of the flashlight between his lips as he starts to feel for Casey's gunshot wound. He finds it. "Damn it," he softly curses as he knows it's a bad wound. "Not good…this is not good."

Severide's shoulder strains as he gathers up Casey's limp frame into his arms and hurries toward the waiting medics; who are moving too slow in his opinion.

"He needs help! Weak pulse and he's been….shot…in the chest and…" Severide's words catch as he looks down to see Casey's eyes slightly fluttering and his lungs straining for breath. "Help him!" He demands as his hands cling to Casey's gently shivering frame.

"Sir you need to…"

"He can't…die."

"You need to put him down so we can help him," the male medic gently but firmly directs. Another small gasp from Casey's cold lips prompts Severide to finally lower Casey to the stretcher so he can be worked on. Severide stands back, his mind racing as he listens to the medic calling out Casey's failing vitals that his friend and roommate would die without him making some kind of amends.

"We're losing him!"

They pause before getting into the back of the ambulance, one medic working on Casey's gunshot wound whereas the other three, his partner and two others who had arrived rush to get Casey stabilized. Severide can only watch helplessly as Casey's soiled dress shirt is ripped open and the AED pads are applied to his bloody chest.

Severide's breath sucks in as his eyes frantically search for the actual bullet wound as the medics call out instructions and then tell everyone to stand back.

"Charging!"

"CLEAR!"

Casey's frame jerks upward with the electric jolt; slumping back onto the stretcher – unmoving.

"No…no no no…." Severide's lips mutter over and over as the medic ups the charge and then shouts out another set of instructions.

"Charging!"

"CLEAR!"

"Okay…we got him back. Let's move!"

Severide's throat tries to swallow back all the incoming emotion but all he can do is curse and spit before he hops into the back of the ambulance much to the surprise of the attending medic's.

"I'm family," Severide mutters as he watches the one medic trying to stop the bleeding from Casey's chest. "Is he…"

"He's lost a lot of blood and is slipping in and out of consciousness. It's gonna be close."

"Yeah but…he'll make it right?"

"Just let us work."

Severide leans his head back on the ambulance and closes his eyes for a few seconds. He sees Casey's exasperated and expression when he told him to make time and then his utterly dejected and then hostile expression when he called him names. _Rice was wrong…and I called Casey a prick…damn it!_

His weary eyes slowly open and he looks back down at Casey's seemingly lifeless expression and feels his inner guilt starting to consume him. He had been so caught up in nostalgia with Rice's return that he overlooked the personal sacrifices Casey had made to help him.

 _I threw it back in his face like it was nothing. Nothing!_

"Wait…what's going on?"

"He's going into…arrest! Gilbert…hold this!" The senior medic, Fred, on the other side of Casey states in a panic; Casey's body jerking in response to something that was injected into his veins. Something it didn't like.

"What's it mean?"

"Sit back!" Fred barks; his tone not meaning to offend but to tell the agitated firefighter to stay out of the way and let them do their job – saving his friend's life. There are no hard feelings and Severide doesn't get his back up against the wall as he knows it's for Casey's own good that he doesn't interfere.

"What's going on?" Severide asks as Casey's lips offer a painful wheezing sound next.

"Sounds like…a punctured lung."

"But…but he could choke on his own blood right?" Severide asks as hope fades from his heart. Fred nods before he looks back down at Casey and Severide's jaw hardens as he tries to keep his fluid emotion at bay. The senior medic looks up and can see the distressed look on the squad leader's face and his once gruff expression softens.

"Put pressure on that bandage. It'll help stop the bleeding," Fred directs to Severide, whose brain utters a silent breath of relief that he doesn't just have to sit by like a useless spectator.

"But…he's gonna make it right?" Severide asks as his fingers start to get moist from Casey's fresh blood seeping through the thick padding.

"I sure hope so."

The words hit him like a ton of bricks…his heart shattering. _What if he doesn't make it? I called the one person who took me in after Shay's death…didn't let me be alone…ah DAMN THIS!_ Severide's mind inwardly screams as his eyes water. Without really thinking, Severide reaches for another thick bandage, pressing it down over Casey's wound. However, his touch is a bit firmer than perhaps wanted and Casey's face winces in response.

"Press down firmly," Fred gently instructs as Severide looks up in remorse. "It'll hurt him more if you ease up and he bleeds out."

In that instant Severide's frustrated anger surges once more, his mind wanting to yell _DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!_ But he knows he can't. He knows it's his own need….his own desire to control the situation that is causing his emotions to be all over the map. He hates to lose control. Hates to feel like he's the one failing…hates to think about losing another friend.

He offers a whispered sorry as he presses down on the wound. But this time Casey's frame doesn't react. It remains still. _Is he…no….no no no…_ his mind chants over and over as his watery eyes lift to see the heart monitor spike and then drop. But just before it can flat line it suddenly it beeps back up; making all three in the back utter a small sigh of relief.

As soon as they reach the hospital, Severide is forced to remain behind and watch…once again cursing the helpless feeling as Casey is whisked away into emergency surgery – his life just hanging on.

"Can't…this can't be…" Severide lips mutter as a concerned nurse walks up to him.

"Is that blood…"

"It's his!" Severide shouts before he pulls away with an agitated hiss. But that agitation doesn't have any time to calm down as he turns to see the entrance doors to the hospital open and Antonio and Voight walk in with concerned expression.

If looks could kill…in that second Kelly Severide would be a walking death machine and anything breathing within a few meters radius would be dead. "You did this!" He utters with venom dripping from his tone as he stomps toward Antonio.

"Kelly…"

"YOU DID THIS!" Severide shouts as his hand grips Antonio by the neck; Voight instantly trying to pull him away. "Get off me!" Severide glares at Voight before jerkin his arm free; his grasp on Antonio loosening. "If Casey dies…this is on both of you!"

He pulls back and glares at them in contempt; Voight making a step in his direction but then stopping when Severide's head snaps to the right. "You were…supposed to pull him! He had no vest…no protection…nothing!"

"Kelly…" Antonio tries once more.

"No….if he dies…it's on you. Next time you want to bring someone in for some crap assignment get someone else!" His voice rises to an angry crescendo before falling to a soft whisper as he turns and storms toward the ER waiting area doors.

"Let him go," Voight tells Antonio; Severide's tense frame disappearing through the swinging doors.

When he finally regains his composure, Severide is able to text Boden with a brief update; the 51 Chief telling his squad Lieutenant that he's on his way. The nurse who had seen the fresh blood on his hands earlier finally insists that he gets his shoulder looked at; Severide allowing the small wound to be treated while he waits.

After that he heads back toward the ER surgery doors, peering through them to see a team of frantic medical professionals race to save his friend's life.

 _'What about the guy who took you in…'_

Those words slam into Severide full force as he watches Casey's body slightly jerk and then go limp and one of then one of the surgeons gesture for… _oh no…they're removing…no no…no this can't be…_

His eyes burn as he looks away; turning to see Boden walking him with a silent look of misery. "Severide, come away from there."

"Chief…" Severide whispers as he slowly shuffles toward his superior. He gives the older man a brief hug before he pulls back with a look of abject despair.

"He…he never should have done this…" his voice cracks as he quickly sniffles.

"Casey's sense of justice is like yours. Once he found out what Nesbitt was doing he had to s…"

"Yeah but…"

"He's a fighter. He'll pull through and then you two…"

"Ah damn it Chief I threw it back in his face that I took Rice at his word and Rice lied to my damn face!" Severide growls before he turns away and shakes his head. "The last words were…they were wrong."

"Casey knows your temper and he knows that you blow hot and cold sometimes without much warning or reason."

Severide looks at Boden and knows his words to be true. "He…his lung was punctured and…that means broken ribs and if one organ was…"

"But he was alive when they brought him in and that's a good thing. Matt Casey is a fighter. He's gonna pull through," Boden tries to reassure his floundering squad leader.

"Sure…" Severide offers through a clenched jaw as he turns away from his direct superior.

Boden can't fault Severide for his doubt as he knows in that moment that the squad leader is taking Casey's current plight personal; even though he's sure Casey wouldn't have faulted his friend for his rash words.

The members from 51 slowly file into the ER waiting room; some sitting, some pacing, some just milling about – but all with the same mental thought, waiting on outcome of Matt Casey.

Finally, the doctor emerges from the Emergency Surgical Operating Room. Severide looks at the rather grim expression and feels his heart rate start to explode; his mind racing with horrible thoughts that Casey was dead.

"Family of Matthew Casey?"

Severide quickly steps up; Boden at his side and the rest of 51 within earshot. "He's pulled through right? He's going to be okay?"

"He's in a coma right now. He's been through quite the physical ordeal. He's sustained some internal damage due to broken ribs that caused a few small puncture wounds. One to the right lung, one to the bottom of the stomach chamber and on to the right side of his spleen. Although it was touch and go for a while there, we were able to repair the lung before permanent damage was sustained. We cleaned out most of the stomach acid and we had to remove a small part of the spleen. He's in a coma right now but we don't anticipate it being lengthy. At least we hope. We can't know for sure at this point."

"But…." Severide tries to protest as he offers a helpless glance to Boden and then looks back at the doctor. "But...he'll be okay right?"

"If he comes out of the coma on his own and starts to breathe again on his own…yes," the doctor replies with a bit of hesitancy. "They are transferring him to the ICU right now. If you want to go and see him for a short visit I'll let you know when you can do that."

"Thank you doctor," Boden answers for them all as Severide pulls away and slowly walks toward the open ER surgical room. He looks into the room to see Casey's still frame being readied for transport; the ventilator hooked up and ready to go with him.

"This can't be…" Severide whispers as Boden's reflection comes into view in the Plexiglas. "Chief…"

"The doctor said the coma is normal."

"What um…did you ask about…you know head trauma?"

"Nothing to worry about," Boden answers in truth as Severide looks at him with a cross expression. "He shouldn't have any memory loss or brain damage. It was all to the chest…internal."

"Damn bastards!" Severide hisses in anger. He looks down at the dried blood that had solidified under his finger nails…Casey's blood and his heart skips one more painful beat. "Chief…"

"Go with him and help him get set up in the room. I'll be by in the morning."

"Okay," Severide replies somewhat numbly. Without turning back to Boden and knowing that his superior will deal with the rest of 51; Severide gingerly pushes his way into the now quiet room and slowly walks up to Casey's transfer stretcher.

"Hey…buddy," he mentions softly as he looks down at Casey's almost deathly expression. But as his watery eyes linger on the blackish marks on his pale skin, his mind hears Casey's voice calling out for help and cursing his attackers at the same time; bravely holding his ground just before Jack Nesbitt tries to take it from him.

"You um…you gotta wake up so I can uh…tell you what a prick _I've_ been…" Severide's voice breaks as he quickly wipes his eyes and sniffles.

"Are you…" the nurse asks as she approaches.

"Brother…friend…I'm his friend…I just need…"

"Want to help me set him up for the night?"

"Sure. Is he going to be okay?"

In that moment he sounds weak. He hates sounding weak. Normally he'd give himself a mental ass kicking and command himself to sound firm…in charge…in control. But he can't. That'd be deceiving himself and he was done with that for tonight.

"I honestly don't know but if he does survive tonight, he should be fine."

"Sur…vive?" Severide manages with a sad huff as she nods.

"If it'll be easier you can just wait o…"

"No!" Severide interjects in haste. "Sorry…no I want to come. What can I do?"

"You can push this IV pole and make sure it doesn't become dislodged, kinked or tangled."

"I can do that," Severide reaffirms as he reaches out for the pole. For the first time in hours, he notices his hands slightly shaking. He pulls back and offers an angry hiss, making the nurse look up in wonder. "Ready?" He asks a bit curtly and then winces.

"They were able to repair his organs in time."

"But the coma…."

"It's pretty natural for what he's been through. Once he's set up, you can clean him up a bit more if you want. You don't have to leave in a hurry."

"I'm staying the night even if I have to sleep on the damn floor."

The nurse looks at Severide's watery distraught expression and knows better than to argue, so she simply nods and then signals to him and the other nurse it was time for transport. Severide walks mutely beside the stretcher, looking forward but glancing down every few seconds in the hopes that Casey's eyes will open and his friend will look up and say _'I forgive you.'_

But that's not to be; all that he's rewarded from his friend is the steady rhythmic sound from the ventilator. They reach the room and Severide stands back as the nurses get Casey all settled for the night; giving him a few instructions before they leave the room, reminding him of the sleeping chair just down the hall.

"So…alone at last," Severide mutters nervously as he nears Casey's bed. "You um…you're supposed to say…have fun with your…hand," Severide's voice chokes as remembers the lame teasing they'd toss at each other after a tough shift when they were sitting in front of the TV watching whatever was on late night and having a few beers.

"I um…I gotta say something but you gotta wake up so you can hear it. Talking to you like this it uh…look I'm not waking you with a kiss okay…" Severide snickers at first; but when Casey's expression remains almost lifelike his fists ball at his sides. "You um…come on man…wake up and tell me my jokes suck…like you always do."

No response.

"Okay well…how about I just sleep right here and then…in a few hours I'll breathe on you and you can uh…wake up and tell me to get lost."

No response.

"Right. Well um…I think Shay would kick my ass if I uh…we're brothers right? So I can uh…yeah…" Severide talks to himself just as an orderly enters in order to help clean Casey up. "I got this."

"Sir, it's my…"

"I got THIS!" Severide's voice hisses before he shakes his head and then offers a soft apology. "I just…I need to do this okay? Can I?"

"Sure," the orderly shrugs as he hands Casey the small cleaning packet. "I hope your brother pulls through."

"Thanks," Severide replies as he watches the orderly leave and then opens the small packet. "Okay so…" he mutters as he starts to gently clean away the dried bits of dirt and blood; his eyes watering as he recalls Casey lie face down in the swampy bog behind the shady club. "You gotta be okay…pull through…you uh…I've lost too many friends…can't lose another."

No response.

"Strong silent type huh…" Severide offers a small mocking laugh before his expression clouds once more. He glances down at the bandages wrapping Casey's pale chest; the markings from the emergency surgeries and of course the evidence from the beating he had endured. "Nesbitt you damn bastard! I'm glad he's dead…Matt…Jack's dead so…you're safe now...you gotta wake up."

No response.

Severide finishes cleaning Casey's face; his heart sinking as he gazes at Casey's right eye that is nearly swollen shut. He looks up at the heart monitor and just absently stares at the blinking monitors for what seems like an eternity. Severide finally pulls his gaze away from the monitors and then reaches for a hospital blanket. "You always hate to be cold," Severide states in a soft whisper as he turns around and heads outside for the sleeping chair.

Finally…a response.

Casey's eyes gently flutter a few seconds…his heart rate monitor blips up…his eyes close and the monitor returns to normal. Severide reenters the room pulling the sleeping chair up to the bed and then looks at Casey one last time before he settles in for at least a few hours of sleep. In that moment a single tear escapes and silently slides down the side of Casey's face – undetected.

And while a small amount of hope starts to fill the quiet room; hope starts to fade in another part of the city. Boden's lips can only offer a groan as he pulls his phone and looks at Voight's text.

 _"We've got another problem…Nesbit's biggest buyer…well…he's missing. Think he might be coming after Casey."_

* * *

 **A/N:** I know some have asked about the whole frame up for murder and I don't think I'll do that b/c I wrote I framed and arrested Casey in Bonds of Loyalty (which just ended) so I don't want to redo that same storyline so soon so this is gonna focus on all the emotional (maybe sometimes painful) recovery that the show will not give us! Hope that's okay. And so since you all wanted a bit more than a 2 shot I found a way to extend this story a bit longer. I didn't want to do too much damage and have a long recovery process as I already had that in Never Give Up and again I don't want to repeat myself lol so I hope you all like this as much as chapter one and please do review before you go b/c your reviews give us the incentive to keep going (PS to the little trolls that just follow to complain or take ideas-yeah I see you and I will report! Ugh) thanks everyone else!


	3. Making Amends?

**Title: Promises Made?  
** **Chapter 3 – Making Amends?**

* * *

 _'You're too late Severide!'_

 _'Kelly, help me!'_

 _'You let your best friend get killed!'_

"ahhh!" Severide's lips offer a small gasp; his eyes trying to flutter open as his hears pick up monitors going off a few meters away. "What the…Matt!" He exclaims as the doctor and his nurse hurry into the room and up to Casey's bedside. "What's going on?"

"He's aspirating!"

"From…" Severide stammers as he watches them trying to calm Casey's stressing frame so they can remove the breathing tube from his gasping lungs. "Is he… Matt!"

"He's coming out of the coma…or at least trying to," the nurse explains as Severide falls back with a worried look on his weary face. He watches as Casey's eyes flutter but don't fully open; his body subsiding a few seconds later.

"Is he…"

"He's trying to breathe on his own," the doctor Severide in truth as he looks up with a frown. "False alarm…" the doctor sighs as he reinserts the breathing tube into Casey's throat, hoping to get some life-saving oxygen into his beleaguered lungs.

"When can that thing come out?"

"These monitors will let us know when he tries again."

"Okay," Severide replies softly as he watches the doctor and nurse take their leave and then settles back into the sleeping chair. "Hate hospitals," Severide mutters as he reaches for his blanket. He watches Casey's eyes slightly flutter once more and frowns. "I'm sorry," he states simply.

With that he turns off the small little light and then tries to settle back on his side and get some sleep. But this time his mind affixes on the slight beeping in the room; his mind remembering Casey's words about how much he hated hospitals.

"Gotta wake up so we can go home tomorrow. You know you hate these places."

His mind tries to settle in the fact that Casey has already tried once to come out of the coma on his own but knows that until his friend actually wakes up, takes a few deep breaths on his own and tells him that he's forgiven, nothing will be okay.

 _Come on buddy…you just gotta fight your way back._

XXXXXXXX

 _'What's going on Jack? Thought we were going to meet some new girls.'_

 _'So…still hanging around Hank Voight. You'd think that someone like him would know if you're going to put a guy undercover then make your arrangements inside!'_

 _He knows…I'm made…I need…oh damn he's found the wire…_

Casey's mind swirls in the darkness. Pain. Silence. Screaming. Help isn't coming. Katya run! His body jerks and then subsides; the man sleeping a few meters away – unaware. He tries to warn her…gives her a word as she's taken away by two of Nesbit's men…then gone.

 _'You know Matt…I'm disappointed. Thought for sure you were a player.'_

The first blow to his stomach makes him falter; the two men holding him fast making sure he's forced painfully upright after the first…second…third…then he loses track of the blows. He calls out in agony…telling Nesbit he's been made…Nesbit telling Casey that it'll be too late and they'll be too busy chasing Katya and a man he found who from afar looks like Casey.

 _A decoy! They'll follow them to…I'm alone! HELP ME!_

His eyes flutter again…this time his thrashing about draws attention. The right kind of attention.

"Matt?"

"mmmmmph," Casey tries as he tries to open his eyes; the right one swollen but the left able to connect with the signal from his brain to put into focus… _Kelly…Severide…I'm…hospital? I'm safe…Kelly's here…I'm safe…_

"No…wait…Matt! Hey!...help us!" Severide gently growls as he watches Casey's eyes close once more; the nurse trying to gently remove the breathing tube. This time she succeeds and instead of reinserting it one more time; affixes the tubing in his nose so that when he awakens next, he'll not try to choke on the plastic tubing in his mouth.

"Your brother is a real fighter," she tells a worried Severide with a kind smile as she leaves.

Severide turns back to Casey and shakes his head.

"Damn buddy…I'm using up all my nine lives just sitting here worrying, so uh…well you know I need a few of those lives left to uh…to save your sorry ass in the fire so…you better…just wake up and tell me to stop…yeah," Severide's voice trails off into a small yawn. "Goodnight…again…"

 _Kelly…he knows I'm wired…help me…HELP ME!_

Casey's mind spirals further into darkness as he at first sees his father's face…then Hallie's…the his own before his eyes close and he takes his last breath – forever. _I can't…where am I?...it's dark…hate the dark…hate…the…DARK!_

This time as Casey's body starts to gently jerk his brain is relieved that he doesn't have the breathing tube in his mouth to keep him from taking a deep breath on his own or feeling like he's choking. His watery eyes flutter…once again the left one able to see a bit easier than the right. _Where…hospital…but…_ his mind tries to get his throat to make some kind of sounds. But as he tries to swallow he realizes it's dry…and it won't be easy.

He tries to lift his head and look around; his head instantly pounding and his brain scolding him for trying to get up as shooting pains force him back down. But just before he completely subsides, Casey's brain correctly identifies Severide a few meters away and instantly his entire frame settles with a small semblance of peace.

But just as he closes his eyes, his brain recalls the harsh words spoken and his eyes once again water.

"I'm sorry."

Finally able to tell Casey the words he should have after it happened, Severide's heart is at once enveloped with relief and comfort as Casey looks at him – they make solid eye contact and he nods.

"I…" Casey starts, his mouth almost too dry to continue.

"Don't talk…I just…I had to say that so you could hear me and see that um…that I mean it."

"Forgive…you," Casey manages with a small smile. "I…"

"Don't talk okay?" Severide interjects in haste; his tone kind but firm. "You need to rest now or the doctor will send me home."

Not wanting to argue and not wanting to be alone, Casey nods and then closes his eyes; his brain signaling to the rest of his body that he is indeed safe and now it's time to just surrender to the safety net of darkness and let rest and medication heel his wounds.

 _I was shot…broken ribs…but what else? Swollen right eye…busted lip…nose…bruised cheek…jaw…but what else?_

His body feels sluggish and even when he tries to lift his right hand to his face to feel the damage done, the limb is slow to respond to his command and panic grips him as he thinks he might have some new brain damage from this recent altercation.

"Matt?"

Casey looks at his friend's concerned expression and frowns heavily; his tongue trying to get the words past his lips. "I can't…what…I feel…" Casey's lips offer a string of rambly, incoherent words as Severide looks up at his friend's monitors.

"Okay just take a deep breath okay," Severide instructs as panic starts to settle upon him once more. He looks at the panicked look on Casey's face and then notices him trying to lift his right arm. "You've been through a lot. Just rest. You'll be okay."

"My arm…it's sluggish."

"I think that's normal," Severide replies trying to be positive. As he gets a faint crack of a smile from Casey's lips he turns off the light and both settle in to get some rest for the next few hours.

 _Normal…you've been through a lot…normal…just rest…you need to rest now…rest…_ And that's what he does until morning.

The next time Matt Casey opens his eyes he twists his head to the left and looks at Severide who stares back at him with an absent stare. "They…found the…wire," Casey starts as Severide nods and looks at him with a heavy frown. "What um…I need the doctor…want to go home."

"They removed a small part of your spleen."

"What?" Casey asks hoarsely as his eyes flutter once more.

"Doc said it would be okay. You know…in a few weeks."

"What else?"

"You have a few broken ribs and they punctured your lung and a small part of your stomach. The gunshot wound broke a few ribs also and grazed a small part of the spleen. The part they removed and…and when you look in the mirror you'll see you um…scarring but…you look like hell."

"Feel it…" Casey huffs as he tries to lift his right hand…this time the limb obeying his command without hesitation. He breathes a sigh of relief; thankful that he doesn't have any brain damage, only a lingering headache that keeps the room slightly spinning. "Need to…walk or …oh damn…catheter."

"Yeah. I think they'll want to keep it in one more day at least. The doctor said you lost a lot of blood but he said the surgery was a success so…I'll get him."

"Kelly…" Casey states as he watches his friend about to leave the room; his soft plea instantly making his friend pause and look back in haste.

"I…I don't know what to say. Hold on."

"Wait! I'm not mad…I don't blame you."

"I blame me," Severide states simply before he disappears from view and goes in search of the doctor.

"I don't," Casey mentions; his brain wishing his tone would be loud enough to be heard. But he's not and so he can only lie there in quiet misery, forced to listen to the slow steady rhythmic beeping of his monitors. Thankfully he doesn't have to remain in his solitary situation for too much longer as Severide returns following behind the doctor.

"Good morning Mr. Casey. Let's see how you are this morning."

The doctor applies a cool compress to Casey's swollen right eye, telling him to just keep it closed and rest it as much as possible; the swelling should go down in a day or two. He then tells Casey about the internal damage and what they did to repair him and that the catheter, as uncomfortable as it is, would help him remain in bed for the next twenty-four hours; solid rest that his body sorely needs. But as much as Casey's mind struggles to overcome agitation with his recovery diagnosis, his brain takes some small amount of relief in the fact that he suffered no serious head injuries.

"Your throat will be a bit sore for the next few hours and to avoid the feeling of nausea I'm going to let you chew some ice chips; but sparingly. The IV should keep you hydrated without irritating your stomach or spleen. As for recovery…"

Casey looks over at Severide, frowns and then looks back; his brain reminding him that it could have been way worse. After that the doctor leaves, telling them he'd be back in a few hours barring any medical emergencies.

"Damn catheter…a whole day…" Casey groans as he slumps back onto his pillow and closes his left eye; the right still having the healing compress on it. "Nesbit…Kelly he found the wire. Figured since he already checked the phone it'd be okay but um…he knew. He saw…me talking…to Voight."

"Matt…I found…Katya's dead," Severide informs him softly as Casey's eyes slowly open and he looks at him in wonder. "Sorry…I uh…I didn't want to tell you right now but I didn't want someone else to tell you…I found her in your apartment. She was alive just long enough to tell me where to look. She saved your life."

"Glad…got to me in time," Casey reminds him in truth. "Can't believe…he killed her. Well…I guess I can. Where is…Nesbit?"

"He's dead. Antonio shot him after we fought. The others I assume have been dealt with. But you just need to relax now and get better okay? The doctor said four to five weeks. I guess Hermann will finally earn his keep," Severide's voice ends with a small smirk. But it turns cloudy again as he looks at Casey's expression and then notices his eyes water as he looks away. "Matt…"

"I'm not sorry Nesbit's dead but…" Casey pauses as he tries to swallow, "but next time I'm saying no. Katya…she just wanted…a better life. Next time…no."

"I will hold you do that," Severide lightly retorts as Casey nods. "Boden's on his way here and um...well I can't give you any food but I'm thinking that I'll go home and change and then come back and just…hang."

"I'll be okay," Casey tries to insist as Severide shakes his head.

"I'll be back," Severide retorts in his best mock-Arnold Swartzenegger voice. "That always makes you laugh."

"Because you are so bad at it," Casey manages; his voice slightly wheezing as he smiles and then slumps back into the bed.

"Well then I'll bring back some cheesy Arnold flicks and we can watch them with…ice chips."

"Okay."

Casey looks at Severide with a distressed expression before he nods and looks away.

"Matt? What's up?"

"It was um…was too close. When Nesbit found that wire and he…he said he had seen me outside talking to the police and had it all planned. I was so…stupid."

"Want me to kick Voight's ass for you?" Severide retorts as Casey nods in agreement. "I can't imagine what you were thinking."

"That I should be home…having a beer…talking about…well I guess not work."

"Speaking of that and since I'm on a confession role here…Rice is gone."

"What?"

"He uh…I went and saw Jerry after we talked…well, argued and I asked about the regulator. Rice never took anything in…he lied about that. Then I went back to the House and Boden and I confronted him. Rice admitted to lying but said he…ah he put it back on his son and being a single parent and not wanting to leave his kid an orphan. I get it but I told him lots of guys have kids and…and this is the job. Everyone at 51 puts his life on the line for the other…we're family."

"Brothers," Casey admits quietly as Severide nods in agreement.

"When we fought…and then I found Katya and you and you were…damn I thought you'd have died and we'd have parted as…"

"Enemies," Casey concludes sadly as Severide nods once more.

"And that's why I had to say sorry before anything else."

"At least…you checked…on Rice. So…you're down a man again."

"Actually…" Severide starts in a weak tone. "You are. Cruz was promoted to Squad. He uh…completed his training and looks like Otis gets his wish – he's 81's new driver."

Casey just stares at Severide in wonder; his eyes slightly widening and then falling back to a half-closed position as he feels some shooting throbs in his left eye. "I have a man…down. I'm happy for Cruz. You got a good man there."

"Yeah he uh…he helped to bring 51 back to the family closeness that we knew…well before Rice came. I should have listened."

"You…listen to reason? Is that a first?" Casey tosses back with a small smirk.

"Deserved that. Rice is…he's a good guy and I get it but he's lost his nerve. I think Boden recommended a desk job. Rice'll hate it at first but at least Logan will have his father home every day at the same time."

They talk a bit longer until Boden comes; Severide stating that he's going to go home, have a shower, change, grab a bite and be back.

"I'll stay with him until you're back," Boden assures Severide as Severide gives Casey's shoulder a squeeze and then quickly leaves the room. "You worried us."

"Worried myself. Kelly said he found Katya."

"Apparently Nesbit wanted to frame you for her murder and then seem like you ran into some trouble as retribution," Boden explains. "But that's over with now."

However, something in Boden's tight lipped confession conveys to Casey that something more is going on that a simple takedown.

"What's going on Chief? Is Nesbit really dead?"

"Jack Nesbit is dead but one of his partner's…his biggest buyer is…missing."

"Missing?"

"Missing. Voight has placed an officer outside this room and one outside the hospital entrance. I know you are under doctor's orders to get rest but I didn't think it would be fair to not tell you. But it's just a precaution; Voight thinks he's half way across the world by now."

"Hope…so," Casey admits as he tries to relax his now rigid frame. "Kelly told me about Rice…"

"What else did he tell you?" Boden counters as Casey slightly snickers. "Okay…let me give it to you officially."

XXXXXXXX

Just as Severide reaches his shared apartment, his brain reminds him it's still part of a crime scene. "Hey," Severide nods to Antonio as he nears. "Tell me Matt didn't kill Katya. I just need to hear it from you," Severide nearly pleads.

"Matt didn't kill Katya. Though I'm sure Nesbit wanted that and probably didn't count on Matt surviving. I'm going to finish up here and then head down to the hospital to get his statement. Have you talked to Boden today?"

"Just briefly but then left. He's there with Matt. What's going on?"

"One of Nesbit's partners wasn't rounded up."

"What?"

"Hold on a sec…we can…"

"You said Casey would be safe also! He nearly died last night!" Severide reminds him with an angry shout before he slightly recants. "Sorry man I just…damn it really? So…you know where he is?" Severide demands impatiently.

"Casey's under protection okay?"

Severide rubs his face and then shakes his head as he pulls away and turns and then looks at the outline where Katya's body once rested. "I need to get back to the hospital."

"Kelly…"

"Just stop this guy…no matter the cost," Severide tells Antonio in a grave tone before he disappears around the corner into his bedroom. Once inside he closes the door and then utters an angry curse; looking down at his slightly shaking hands and knows that until the last man is caught, Casey won't be completely safe. "Damn this…" he growls as he plucks some clean clothes and heads for the bathroom, anxious to get cleaned up and head back to his friend. It wasn't up to Antonio to keep Casey safe – as his roommate and best friend, it's his job and he wasn't going to fail him in that regard.

At least…that was his plan.

XXXXXXXX

After his visit with Boden, Casey's mind settles in the knowledge that Severide had, after they had talked, gone to see Jerry right away and then come back to confront Rice. He had known of the facts because Severide had told him directly but to hear Boden say it…almost validates it, settles his mind and heart in a way he's unable to verbalize.

 _'I'll let you rest. Severide is in the parking lot,'_ Boden had told him, seeing that Casey's eyes were struggling to stay awake and he needed his rest. But after hearing that there was an officer outside his room and one at the front entrance of the hospital; he tells himself he can just close his eyes and get some sleep.

It was a good plan to be sure.

Severide enters the hospital the same moment that Casey falls asleep and Boden leaves his room to let him rest – but remaining outside; his mind anxious to get back to Casey and then talk about Nesbit's outstanding man. He can't blame himself for Nesbit's man on the loose but he can blame himself for not trying to talk Casey out of going undercover a bit better in the first place. But once determined, he wonders if Casey would even listen. He didn't listen about Rice…would Casey have listened about Nesbit? He knows the answer. _No._ And it makes him feel glum.

But just as he nears the elevator to go up to the ICU, he hears shouting and then stops and turns to see the uniformed officer who had been positioned outside, coming running toward him, frantically calling into his radio for backup.

"What's going…on…" Severide starts only to be silenced by one horrifying sound.

*bang*

"NO!"

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! But at least Casey was able to awaken and hear Severide's apology and our boys are back on the path to being buddies again. Casey is on the road to recovery but it won't be easy. And now, has Nesbitt's dirty dealings gotten the last laugh after all? Please do review before you go with your thoughts on this angsty update and thanks so much!


	4. Going Home?

**Title: Promises Made?  
** **Chapter 4 – Going Home?**

* * *

Severide ignores the shouts from the scrambling security guards to stay back and keep clear; his mind urging him to get up to the ICU wing to make sure that it wasn't Nesbit's buyer coming to make good on his whispered threat to take out anyone that could finger him personally – Casey!

"Get out of the way!" Severide shouts as he literally shoves one of the unarmed security guards in front of him to the right and barges past. He slams through the doors into the stairwell, not having time to wait for the elevators. Another shot, although somewhat muffled rings out and his heart literally explodes.

"Ah damn this…" he growls as he reaches the top and then pushes his way out into the hallway of the ICU wing. Instantly he's pulled back by Boden's strong hands. "Where's Matt!"

One final shot pierces the air, followed by a few added screams, some gasps, a curse and then silence. Both Severide and Boden had automatically ducked but as soon as they hear Voight's gruff voice give the all clear, Severide springs back up and races toward Casey's room.

"What the hell is going on!" Severide demands with anger flashing in his eyes. He looks past Voight to see the doctor and nurse rushing toward Casey's slightly jerking frame and starts to make a move toward him. "Was he hit?"

"Kelly…." Voight starts as he raises his hand to Severide's chest.

Severide instantly glares and the hand slightly lowers. "Don't…he's in there because of YOU!" Severide reminds him bitterly as he storms past; leaving Boden to walk up to Voight and try to make amends for his emotionally charged squad Lieutenant.

"Casey wasn't hit," Voight tells Boden in truth. "It's over now."

"Better be," Boden gently but firmly warns as he walks past and heads for Casey's room; Voight watching with a heavy frown before he turns and goes to seek out his team to put this case to rest – finally.

Severide stands in the doorway, watching as the doctor hovers over Casey's now quiet frame, looking up at the monitors and then over at Severide – meeting his gaze. "Is he…okay?"

"He…should be," the doctor answers with some hesitation. "His body got a jolt of adrenaline from the commotion but thankfully the quick thinking of the officers outside ended it without further tragedy. The only one killed was the gunman," the doctor relates in truth. "I'm just giving him something to calm him down and then you can come in."

"I'm going to get back to the House and update the team. It's best to keep visitors away until tomorrow, Casey needs his rest today," Boden informs Severide as his hand rests on his uninjured shoulder. "He'll be back where he belongs before we know it."

"Thanks Chief," Severide answers with a tight lipped smile as he watches Boden take his leave and then turns back to Casey; approaching the bed as the doctor leaves, the nurse following suit a few seconds later. "Hey buddy…just needed some more action huh."

"Was…bored…waiting," Casey looks up with a soft smirk before he frowns; his right eye less swollen but still dark and somewhat watery. "Coulda been…worse."

"Yeah a lot. I think the apartment is almost all cleaned up so uh….when we're ready to leave then there won't be…damn this coulda just…so I brought some movies. Some classic Arnie flicks," Severide mutters nervously as he slumps down into the sleeping chair and looks at Casey in concern.

"I feel…useless," Casey lightly laments as he looks at his friend with a heavy sigh.

"I still feel guilty so I guess we're quite the pair."

"Lieutenant's useless and guilty…reporting for…duty," Casey's hoarse voice offers with a strained snicker.

"I'm sure Boden would love that," Severide retorts. "Add Lieutenant smartass Herrmann and we'd would never hear the end of it," Severide gently chuckles. "51…it's a good House."

"The best," Casey adds as Severide looks up and nods. "Okay…so which movie first?"

"Commando?" Severide replies as he pulls up his Netflix account. "Speaking of commando…remember the time Shay went on about the movie and how lame it was that no one was actually commando?"

"And you asked...if she wanted to see...Arnold's bare ass and…she said no gross, the girl," Casey slightly coughs.

"And I was like you mean his daughter?" Severide laughs as he recalls the lame conversation. "Yup…went downhill from there. Then she was obsessed with Rae Dawn Chong for a week," he recalls as Casey smiles and nods. "Yeah."

The cheesy action movie starts up; Severide offering Casey a small ice chip that he chews before settling back in. But it's not long before Severide looks up to see Casey asleep. Knowing that his friend needs his rest, he presses pause on the little tablet, pushes the mobile tray table to the side and decides he should get some rest at the same time.

But it wasn't too be that restful and a half hour later, as Severide is ripped from another horrific nightmare but this time it's Casey's coughing beside him that adds to the angsty tension in the air. "Hey buddy…hold on…" Severide states as he tries to force himself awake. He helps Casey sit up slightly, Casey's lungs offering another painful heave; his face heavily wincing as he tries to settle back down.

"That…hurt," Casey huffs as he looks up with a frown. "At least I can curse…well maybe a few…myself included," he laments as he looks away. "Shoulda trusted my gut…walked away."

"Would you have?" Severide asks as he rubs his face; Casey looking up in misery. "Boden's right…you would have wanted to see justice for Katya and all the exploited women…just like I would have done the same thing."

"Curse myself," Casey sighs as Severide's lips purse. "I need…to walk."

"Maybe in a bit," Severide replies as he settles back into the nearby chair. "Wanna finish the movie?"

"Sure."

They finally finish their cheesy movie and once again Severide looks up to see Casey asleep. This time, he slowly pushes himself upright and heads into the hallway where the hospital custodians are still trying to clean up after the brief gun battle. He nods to a few and then carries on toward the nursing station, not wanting to stray too far incase Casey would awaken and need something further. Severide lets out a heavy exhale and then thinks back on the tumultuous almost half year that started on such a sad note with Shay's passing. _Oh God…can't lose another…not another…_ Severide's mind whispers as he turns and heads back to Casey's room; peering inside to see him still asleep and then turning around and continuing his mindless pace back to the desk.

A few rounds later, he returns to Casey's room, satisfied that his friend is still asleep and then tries to settle in for some solid rest himself.

This time it would be a bit more restful.

The next morning, Casey isn't as encouraged by the doctor's news that he needs to spend one more day in the hospital, just resting.

"I need…to get up," Casey states with a heavy sigh.

"You'll be doing that tomorrow if all goes well," the doctor replies firmly but kindly. "I'm sorry, but for your own good I cannot back down on this."

Casey watches him leave and then looks over at Severide with a miserable stare. "I hate this."

"Yeah but he's right. It's only been two days right?"

"And it'll be two more before I can go home," Casey complains as he looks at his bandaged ribs. "I want to get up and just…walk," he pauses with a gasp as his brow furrows. "That…hurt."

"I think just resting today is a good idea, for us both," Severide adds himself into the mix as Casey's lips try to offer a smile. "I know you wanna go home early but um…I think I'd be worried about you going home right now."

"The doctor said the surgeries…" Casey starts and then stops. "Yeah…me sending me home right now wouldn't be a great decision."

"If you collapsed or…yeah I think one or two more days of solid rest is…"

"Just what the doctor ordered," Casey retorts with a small smirk. "So…what other Arnie movies do you have?"

"Careful what you wish for," Severide grins. "How about…Running Man? Something you can't do right now."

"Ohh!" Casey tosses back as both of them chuckle. "Kelly…"

"We're friends right? Part of me might be motivated by guilt but I think that guilt was used up when I left the party early to find you. Now…it's just two friends hanging."

"Glad I'm not here alone."

The two of them settle in to watch another movie; the doctor making sure that Casey's fluid and nutritional IV's never run dry; his blood count slowly coming back up and his internal injuries getting a very good chance to heal without much physical interruption.

That night Casey's sleep is less disturbed but even still he finds himself lying awake in the middle of the night, his mind racing with thoughts about the whole night that nearly ended his life for good. He hears Severide softly snoring and wishes more than anything that he could just get up and walk around a little; a small twinge starting to develop in his lower back.

 _Tomorrow…tomorrow the doctor said I could get the catheter out…I just want to go home…_

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so just take a deep breath and you'll feel some…discomfort when I pull," the doctor instructs Casey the next day as he carefully removes the catheter tubing. "Okay good. Now I do recommend that you take a few short walking trips and see how you feel, let me know if anything hurts for a prolonged period."

"Then I can go home right?" Casey asks eagerly; happy to have the catheter removed and anxious to get up and walk a bit.

"We'll see how you're doing at the end of the day. I know my patients rest better and therefore heal faster at home but I don't want to send you home prematurely and have you suffer a setback."

Severide waits until the doctor pulls open the curtain and then tells him to make sure Casey doesn't walk alone and to report if anything seems troubling.

"Wanna walk?"

"Yes…home," Casey gently smirks as Severide helps him put on the hospital booties to protect his bare feet from the cold flooring. Casey clings to Severide's outstretched arm and slowly lifts himself to a seated position. The doctor said the feelings of dizziness were normal but if they lingered for most of the day to let him know. Thankfully for him – they wouldn't.

Once fully upright, Casey remains in place a few seconds to let the room stop spinning before he dares to take a step forward. Then another. Then another…finally settling into a slow but comfortable pace beside his friend as they leave the room.

"How's it going?"

"Feel stiff and sore…stomach is a bit tight and ribs of course…ache."

"So…normal?" Severide tosses out lightly as Casey looks at him and nods.

The swelling in his right eye had continued to go down so that he's able to open it slightly more than the day before but it was still puffy and dark – a disconcerting reminder of a very one-sided fight. They reach the end of the hallway and despite a few gasps for air, Casey tells Severide they are okay to remain where they are for a bit longer.

"The sun actually feels good," he remarks in truth as his back remains to the window; soaking up the warmth. He stares absently ahead at the busyness in the ICU area and feels his entire frame slightly sag. "I'm glad this nightmare is over."

"Me too," Severide agrees as they look up to see Boden approaching them with a kind smile. "Uh oh…busted while trying to escape," Severide smirks as their Chief nears.

"Good to see you up and about," Boden tells Casey as he gently pats him on the back.

"Feels good to be up. Doc says maybe one more day and then I can go home for the rest of my recovery," Casey replies with a heavy sigh.

"What's the official prognosis?"

"Four to six weeks because of my spleen. But I can check back in four because the surgery was only for a very small part and that is usually for the whole organ removal."

"Your job is waiting for you. Don't think about rushing back, think about getting better," Boden reminds him.

The three of them talk a bit longer before it's time to head back; Casey not wanting to tire himself out too much on his first walking excursion.

After that and over the next few hours he takes turns between walking and resting and visiting with various members of 51 as they would drop by to see how his recovery is coming, leaving flowers and cards, some goodies and of course lots of hugs and well-wishes. By the end of the day, he's more than ready to just close his eyes and get some real sleep.

But just before he gets into bed, he tells Severide he just needs to use the bathroom on his own; promising to leave the door slightly ajar just in case. Once inside, Casey slowly lifts the hospital shirt and stares miserably at the bruises on his pale skin, the tensor bandages wrapped around his broken ribs and the surgical scar from where they had to go in and do some lifesaving repairs.

"Oh wow," he whispers as his breath catches in his throat.

"Matt?"

"Yeah…uh hold on…" Casey stammers as Severide lightly taps on the door. "I uh…" he starts as Severide's head pops in just as Casey pulls down the hospital shirt. "Seems so real now. seeing all the damage that was done and…yeah it was close."

"It was…too close," Severide agrees with a small huff. He ducks his head back out and lets Casey finish up in private before the door is once again opened all the way and he helps his friend back to bed. "At least there isn't any infection or anything starting to develop," Severide mentions somewhat casually as Casey slowly lies back down into bed and looks up with a somewhat flushed face and elevated heart rate.

"Means I can go home…" he starts and then stops; prompting Severide to look over in haste. "You said it's all cleaned up right?"

"Yeah. I tidied up the rest. I'm going to go home first thing in the morning and get you a few things to wear home and just make sure everything is where it should be, but…yeah it's good."

"I suddenly feel nervous about going home. That's stupid."

"Well kinda understandable."

"At least I didn't see what Nesbit's men did. But she…she deserved better. She came here with the hopes of a better life and it was taken so…so unfairly," Casey says with a clipped tone. "I'm just glad it's over. For good."

"Me too."

"Fires are dangerous enough."

"Yeah."

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, Severide leaves a note for Casey upon his waking and then quietly slips out to head home, clean up and make sure it was the apartment dwelling Casey knew and remembered before Jack Nesbit's small reign of terror. Thankfully it is and he can only breathe a sigh of relief that Antonio had kept his word and there wasn't a trace of the crime left for Casey to gaze upon in horror.

So with his mind somewhat settled, he quickly showers and then gathers a few things for Casey to wear home, before heading back to the hospital to collect his friend and then bring him home for the duration of his recovery. It wasn't going to be that easy but Casey was right…it could have been worse. Way worse. The few weeks he'd be at home, alone when he was on shift would be perfect for him to just relax and heal – that would speed up the time for him coming back.

Upon arriving back at the hospital, Severide enters Casey's room just as the doctor was giving him some wound care instructions, handing him a pain medication prescription and doing one final check of his wounds.

"I told Mr. Casey that the next twenty four hours at home will be crucial. Plenty of fluids and rest. Some soft foods and just keep the stitches clean and dry. He can have a shower but he has to be careful. He said you two are roommates so if you could help him re-bandage his ribs after a shower that'd be helpful."

"Sure," Severide agrees almost numbly; that horrible feeling of helplessness threatening to consume him once more.

"And as always the first sign of real trouble, come back immediately."

Both Casey and Severide watch the doctor leave before trading somewhat distressed glances. "So…brought a few things for you to change into. You uh…wanna shower here or at home?"

"Home," Casey replies with a tired huff. "I just want to get out of here."

But when he slightly falters, Severide quickly steps up and grabs his friend's elbow to steady him; Casey offering a brief expression of gratitude.

"You sure you're not just rushing for the sake of rushing?" Severide inquires. "I get you wanting to go home early but what if something happens and I can't get help in time?"

"I'll be okay."

"Yeah I know that's our motto but…look I'm just worried."

"The doctor said my blood count was good."

"Good but not…great. Matt…"

"How about we…" Casey pauses as he looks at Severide with a heavy frown.

"I don't mind staying one more day."

"When I was um…when I was lying there all I thought about was family…friends and home…I wanna go home."

Severide hears the soft pleading in Casey's voice and looks at the expression on his friend's face and feels his heart droop.

"Okay," Severide finally gives in. _Did I just do the right thing?_

As much as he wants to keep arguing with his friend, Severide knows the stress of further emotional badgering might actually hinder his will to recover so tells himself that at the first sign of trouble, he's dialing 9-11 no matter Casey's protesting. He packs up the rest of Casey's items while Casey slowly changes into some dark sweat pants and hoodie, returning to get Severide helping him with his runners.

They finally leave the hospital, Severide carrying the small overnight bag while Casey slowly walks beside him, admitting that he just needs to get home to his own bed and rest.

"At least I know how to make soup," Severide lightly quips as Casey carefully eases himself down into the front seat of his car. After a few days in the hospital and with no further complications, Casey tells himself that he'll be okay and he'll just rest up at home. That was the plan and it's a good one. But will it work?

As soon as they near the door, Casey's mind and heart start to race and small black dots start to form before his face and he has to stop.

"Matt?"

"I'm…I'm fine. I just remember what you said and…I'll be fine. I hafta come home sometime right? Better to get it over with now."

"Or…we can go to a hotel?" Severide suggests with a small shrug. "I know you have to come back but maybe not this soon? Someplace close to the hospital just in case? One night?"

"I'm okay," Casey insists as he reaches for the door and slowly pushes it open. But as soon as he opens the door he's hit by the faint but pungent smell of death and instantly his stomach tightens and then lurches; his knees instantly buckling. "Maybe…not," his voice dies out as he collapses to the ground.

"Matt!"

* * *

 **A/N:** uh oh! So first off breathe a sigh of relief that Casey wasn't shot again (Alice just couldn't do that!) but it was enough to worry Severide a weee bit more! and hey who doesn't love Arnie flicks! Haha Some more bonding at the hospital but now…yikes is Casey really ready to come home? What happens now? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	5. Prescription for Recovery?

**Title: Promises Made?  
** **Chapter 5 – Prescription for Recovery?**

* * *

"Oh no…no no…no. Matt! What the hell…" Severide's voice chants over and over as he quickly drops to his knees at Casey's side, feeling for a pulse. "Matt!" When he gets a small moan he's comforted in the fact that Casey's still with him but wonders if Casey hasn't left the hospital too soon.

"Kelly…"

"Hey buddy shhhh, just take a deep breath," Severide instructs as he helps Casey prop himself up against the wall outside their shared apartment. "They just cleaned…we're going to a hotel or…or maybe back to the hospital?" He suggests as Casey looks up with a weak gaze. "Hospital?"

"I should have said no," Casey whispers in misery as his eyes gently water. Despite the pulsing behind his swollen eye, he doesn't try to stop himself as he knows he just needs to get it out. Severide too doesn't stop his friend from expression any fluid emotion as he knows from personal experience that holding inside any kind of emotion isn't conducive to an effective recovery. "I don't want…to go back…to the hospital," he slightly gasps as Severide's brow furrows.

"Okay. You're just gonna wait here and I'm gonna go into the apartment and…"

"Kelly, I can't...just sit here and…" Casey starts only to be interrupted by his worried friend.

"You don't have to force yourself into that space right now. You came home from the hospital only to be faced with the smell of death. We're going to a hotel and that's final."

Too tired to argue in return, Casey remains in a seated position outside their apartment, his mind trying to silence Katya's screams before she's silenced for good. His stomach suddenly lurches and he has to take a few deep breaths to keep the small amount of breakfast he had from coming back up.

It seems a small eternity but Severide actually returns faster than he had expected; kneeling at his side and feeling his pulse and then his forehead.

"I'm still here," Casey manages with a weak smile as he looks up at his friend with a heavy frown. "I hear her screams…and I wish I was there to…take Nesbit down. She didn't deserve that."

"I know. Everything is locked up and I opened the windows a crack so by tomorrow the um…it should be better."

"Smell of death?" Casey interjects somberly as Severide nods.

"Let's go," Severide tells Casey as he slowly stands up and extends his hand. "At least this way you'll be able to just focus on rest and not what you thought you could stop. Nesbit had the upper hand but he's dead now. It's over," he reminds Casey as they slowly walk back toward the elevator.

"Always thought…he was a good guy," Casey huffs as he leans against the wall of the elevator. Severide looks over in concern noticing his friend's exterior expression was paler than normal and his brow slightly flushed.

"Do you feel sick?"

"Tired," Casey answers in truth. "I don't want to go back to the hospital," he adds in haste. "Doc said I would be weak for a few days. I just need to rest and not think about…I just need to rest."

"Rest," Severide echoes softly as they head into the underground parking lot, back toward his car and get in. On the ride to the nearest hotel, Casey's head rests on the front passenger headrest, his eyes closed and his brain praying that he can get to their destination without throwing up or going faint again. He appreciates Severide driving slowly but at the same time wishes he could just wake up from this nightmare and not have any bad memories of Jack Nesbit, Katya or the whole club scene.

"I'm only going to do home reno's from now on," Casey lightly quips as they reach the hotel and slowly head inside. Severide had gotten them a room on the opposite side from the highway so as to lessen the outside noise in the hopes that Casey can just rest and get back on the road to recovery.

"Well it's not much but…here you can just relax…"

"Without the smell of death," Casey interjects as Severide nods. "I want a shower but…I'm tired and afraid I'll pass out from the heat in the enclosed space."

"Then just go to sleep and we'll figure it out later."

Casey needs no extra prodding and heads straight for the bed beside the wall, slowly sinks under the cover and rolls onto his side; the side with the least amount of broken ribs. Severide watches Casey instantly fall into a light sleep and pulls his phone to give Boden an update.

 _'If he passes out again take him to the hospital, no matter what he says. –Boden'_

The text warning is very valid as Severide knows he wouldn't want to harm Casey more by pretending that it was nothing serious. He hears Casey muttering something in his sleep, a few angry curses and can't fault him in the least; after all he's been through it was the least he could do to express his anger.

Severide slumps down onto the other bed and closes his eyes, telling himself that he'll just rest a few minutes and then get up and just watch some TV or read. That plan is moot as his body pulls him into a deeper slumber that lasts for at least a few restful hours. The next time his eyes open, his brain is forcing him awake to tend to his friend's labored gasps.

"Matt!"

"Just need….to catch…my breath," Casey wheezes as Severide gently pats him on the back and then looks at him in concern. "I'm okay."

"That's usually my line," Severide slightly groans as Casey nods and then takes a few sips of the bottled water that is offered. His forehead is a bit warm and stomach tight but outside of a few normal flu-like symptoms, tells himself he doesn't need to go to the hospital. "These gotta be taken with some food," Severide reads the medication instructions. "I'll order…soup," he groans as he looks up with a shrug; Casey offering a gentle snicker.

"I don't care what it is…just nothing spicy," Casey requests as he leans back on his barricade of pillows. "Was a good job…good money…hot women," he slightly smirks before his expression clouds once more. "Too good to be true."

Severide listens as Casey offers a few more tormented confessions; knowing that he needs to get it out of his system as the emotional angst might actually stunt his recovery. He places the order for some regular hotel room service, soup and sandwich for both of them with fruit juice instead of coffee or anything alcoholic.

Casey's fingers gingerly touch his side, his brain scolding him as even the gentlest touch causes a few waves of pain to radiate out from the center of the wound. His throat was still sore but the doctor said that was normal as might be a few bouts of nausea when he eats his first few meals.

 _'Just take a few mouthfuls and rest. If you keep the food down, continue. If you want to throw up but don't – stop and come back to the meal and slowly continue.'_

"I'm going to have a shower," Casey tells Severide as he slowly sits up and then with the help of his friend slowly removes his sweatshirt. "How's it look?" He asks, referring to the surgical wound.

"It's…reddish. That's normal right?" Severide mutters almost rhetorically as he picks up the care instruction sheet and reads it aloud. "Okay so it looks…well normal and since you have stitches you can have a shower just don't rub them or put direct hot water on it," Severide states as he helps remove the tensor bandage from around Casey's ribs. "If it runs down it's okay. I hope."

"Sounds complicated," Casey states with a sigh as he looks at Severide with a furrowed brow. He pushes himself up off the bed and heads for the bathroom with his small duffle bag in tow. He looks at the rest of his exposed chest in the mirror before him and frowns. "Normal," he huffs as he turns on the shower. Casey tells himself not to linger too long in the steamy room with not much food in his stomach for the fear of passing out again and doing himself further physical damage.

He quickly stands under the streams, washing his hair and letting the warm soapy water run down his face. Some of the soapy liquid stings his swollen eye and he's quick to wash it out and then pull back, letting the warm streams wash the hospital smell off the rest of his weary frame.

Casey exits the steamy bathroom, half dressed and gets Severide to help re-bandage his ribs and then pulls his warm sweatshirt back on. The food arrives a few minutes later and both sit down to just have a relaxing early but light dinner.

"Well?" Severide asks as he watches Casey pause in eating the actually very tasty chicken noodle soup. "Do you want to throw up?"

"So far…no," Casey replies in truth but continues to pause. He takes a few bites of the sandwich and pauses again, the two of them talking about the new changes Casey would be coming back to and now the space on his team he has to fill. They talk about Rice and the trials of being a single parent and about the dangers of the job in general.

"Boden risked a lot," Severide pauses before he takes another sip of his Spanish coffee. "I think that…" he starts once more, only to be stopped by Casey's lungs starting to gently heave. "What's going on?"

"Feel…sick," he wheezes as some soupy bile comes up into the bucket Severide had handed him in haste. "Sorry…" he slumps back in his chair with a flushed face.

"Don't be. Just relax."

Severide quickly removes the food and then goes about making a few ice chips to soothe Casey's agitated stomach while he rests on the chair, his head pounding. He had taken one of the pain meds with his food but now wonders if it was in vain and he just threw it back up.

"Thanks," Casey mentions in an undertone as he chews one slowly and then slumps back to rest. "Guess it's too soon. I want to rush feeling better…rush getting back and…"

"You had part of your spleen removed. A small part and so it'll only be a month or so but it could have been worse. And even then you can come back on light duty," Severide explains, trying to sound optimistic. "I know it sucks. Sorry man."

Casey nods as he reaches for one more ice chip, his eyes staring longingly at the simple meal before him and his brain almost chuckling at the fact that soup now seems an appetizing gourmet meal. Despite the small grumblings in his stomach, Casey knows he can't push anymore food into it and excuses himself from the small table and heads back to bed, easing himself back down but not wanting to fall asleep.

"When I was meeting with Voight outside 51…I kept telling myself this is wrong…go inside…someone could see," Casey's voice trails off as he takes a somewhat labored breath. "Nesbit mentioned that one time but who knows…he might have been watching…the entire time."

Severide listens to Casey's lamented rambles and feels his heart sink lower and lower. All of this was so easily prevented had he just stuck to his word "no" to Jack and to Voight…to them all. Severide watches as Casey slowly lifts his sweatshirt and looks at the surgical scar from the spleen surgery and frowns. "Does it itch?"

"A little. It's a bit sore but I'll take itching over the burning I had yesterday. Anything good to watch?"

Severide takes the cue that Casey needs the mental distraction to take his mind off his current recovery plight and reaches for the remote. "Keeping up with the Kardashians?" He snickers as he quickly clicks; Casey's head offering a very vigorous no. "Lady Gaga concert?"

"You like her music?" Casey inquires.

"Yeah…you can dance to it," Severide tosses back with a small chuckle; Casey's face breaking into a wide grin. They settle into watching the televised concert for a few minutes before a sports game is found – any sport and the rest of the evening is spent watching and commentating on it. Casey, however, falls asleep before the event is over, prompting Severide to turn off the TV and also try to get some sleep.

XXXXXXXX

Despite a somewhat tumultuous night, Casey awakens feeling a bit of refreshment in his weary frame as compared to the night before. He slightly stretches and then recoils when his stitching yells at him to just take it easy. He hears Severide lightly snoring and tells himself to be extra quiet when he heads for the bathroom. His eyes instantly zoom in on the wound; his brain happy that the swelling around his right eye had subsided enough for him to see clearly out of both eyes now. The bruising around the skin would take a few more days to completely heal.

 _'Had to remove a small part of your spleen…recovery four to six weeks…less than a full removal but still serious so you are to avoid heavy lifting or straining on that side and…'_

He quickly douses his face with cold water and then redresses into something he can wear home, his mind telling him there is no rush but at the same time wanting to face the inevitable. Casey exits the bathroom to see Severide already up and on the phone.

"Boden," he informs Casey when he gets off. "He said Donna and Brett went in there last night and now it smells like…"

"Fruit?" Casey interjects with a small snicker as Severide shrugs. "Better than that solvent."

"But there is no need to hurry to get back. We can hang here for one more day if you want."

"I know it seems best but um…I wanna go home," Casey states resolutely. "I have to face it sometime right?"

"True," Severide resigns with a quiet huff. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry…again. Did you order breakfast yet?"

"Just about to. Eggs and toast?"

"Soft boiled," Casey adds as Severide nods and reaches for the hotel phone. "Did I keep you awake last night?"

"Nope. Maybe at home in your own bed, you'll sleep better," Severide offers with a hopeful tone.

"Hope so," Casey agrees as he pulls out his little baggie of pain meds. The two of them make small talk until breakfast arrives and this time Casey takes the anti-nausea pill before the meal and by the time it arrives his stomach is actually somewhat settled.

Much like the meal before, he takes a mouthful and then waits. Chewing slowly and praying the food stays down. It does. He tries again. Success. "Small…steps," Casey states as Severide nods in agreement. "Didn't think mundane food could taste so good."

"You must be very hungry," Severide lightly teases. "You look…well more rested."

"My right eye feels better," Casey admits in truth. "The rest of me…aches."

"Well rest up for the next couple of weeks and then I'm sure when you're ready Boden will let you come back on light duty until you're fully cleared."

"So…then a week?" Casey replies casually.

"Course," Severide shrugs; the two of them laughing for a few seconds. "How are you feeling?" His tone turns serious.

"Better. Food's staying down and that's what counts."

After breakfast they pack up and head back down to the car; Casey offering to pay for the room and Severide not arguing in return. As much as Casey tells himself he's going to be okay and that going home is the best thing for him, as soon as they near their apartment, Casey's mind starts to show him images of himself coming home to change and then heading out to the club for what could have been his last night on earth.

"I'm almost afraid to open the door again," Casey mentions with a quiver in his tone as his hand rests on the door handle.

"Only if you want to."

 _I have to face it sometime…_ Casey's mind huffs as his hand starts to slowly turn the doorknob. He pushes the door open and braces himself for the pungent smell of death. Thankfully it doesn't come.

"Thank God," Casey whispers as he pushes the door all the way open. Despite the fact that Severide had told him that he found Katya dead in his apartment, not having seen her dead comforts his mind. But it still doesn't stop his subconscious from hearing her screams and his entire frame offers a fearful shudder.

"Do you still wanna stay here?" Severide asks as his hand rests on Casey's shoulder.

"I can't see her dead but um…but I hear her screams. At the hotel I heard them…I think it'll take time for that to go away. I feel a bit dizzy and light headed but I know it's just from all the excitement."

"Go rest and I'm going to finish up a few things, shower and then have a rest myself."

"Okay."

Severide watches as Casey slowly wanders past the actual death scene and hopes that Casey just keeps going and doesn't pick up on that's the exact spot where Katya was murdered. He doesn't, and Severide watches as Casey continues toward his bedroom and disappears inside.

The next few hours Casey takes advantage of being in his own home, his own room….his own bed, easing himself down under his own comforter and feeling a small semblance of peace finally cover him.

As much as he doesn't want to leave Casey alone, Severide knows he has to get back to work. _He'll be bored but at least he'll be resting…resting and healing._

Severide takes advantage of the fact that Casey's asleep and heads into the bathroom to have a shower of his own; standing under the hot streams and feeling his anxiety starting to lessen. His mind hears Katya begging him for help and knows that he held back from telling Casey that he was as affected by her death as much as he is. _Not fair to burden Casey with that…he has his own demons to conquer with all this._

He wonders if he should suggest that Casey talk to someone but then knows Casey could just counter, saying that he was the one that found her and talked to Katya just before she died and that he should talk to someone also. Severide finishes his shower and heads into his bedroom to change, wanting to text Boden, asking for one more day off and then wait until Casey awakens and decide on supper.

But as he exits his bedroom and nears Casey's he notices the door open and peers inside.

Empty.

Severide pulls back and heads into the kitchen, expecting to see his friend getting something to drink. He enters the kitchen only to find it just like his bedroom.

Empty.

Severide's attention quickly turns to the living room and his mind finally starts to race.

Empty.

"What the…Matt?" Severide calls out loud as he hurries to the front door, only to find it unlocked and Casey's phone and wallet missing.

"Where the hell did he go?"

* * *

 **A/N:** yikes! So Casey of course is pushing himself but at least Severide was able to get him to a hotel and them both to really rest before trying to go back home again. lots of bonding broments (hope you all liked as much as me! silly CF writers!) but now where did Casey go? please do revewi before you go and thanks so much!


	6. Keeping a Promise

**Title: Promises Made?  
** **Chapter 6 – Keeping a Promise**

* * *

Severide hurries into the hallway and then toward the elevator, pressing the button and getting in to go down. _Where he'd go? Not back to the club…he can't do that to himself!_ But as he recalls not seeing Casey's wallet or keys on the front table, but remembers hearing Casey say that he needs to confront that very last demon so, figures Casey's at the club and that's where he heads.

Severide nears the club and then slows his car as he rounds the corner into the back and then stops and stares; sure enough he sees his friend's lithe frame standing in front of the little muddy bog that could have been his final resting place.

"Figured you'd be here," Severide mentions softly.

"I had to close this door for myself," Casey utters softly as Severide nears him and stands quietly beside his friend, both looking forward to the space that a week ago could have been his grave. "I wasn't sure I wanted to and when I got here I uh…threw up," he quietly admits as Severide looks at him in concern. "I'm okay now…bit dizzy but…but I remember that night…I was fuzzy from the beating and then…then I just…" Casey pauses as Severide's gaze affixes on his tight jaw and refuses to let go. "I wanted to beg him to stop but…but that's what he wanted. I never gave him what he wanted. He pulled his gun and I thought he was bluffing. Then he fired."

"Damn," Severide curses under his breath.

"It was in the club…it was loud…no one heard. I was dragged outside…" his breathing starts to shallow. Severide wants to tell him to stop…not to keep putting himself through this misery but he knows he can't. Casey needs to get this off his battered chest in order to ease his tormented mind. "I tried to call out. Jack…he just laughed. The music was loud. I heard someone shouting I was drunk. I was just thrown to the ground…dragged to the muddy dirt and left there. Don't know how long I was there but then…I heard…"

"Heard me."

"No before that. When I was drifting in and out of consciousness. I saw my dad…my mom…you…Shay…Hallie…" his voice trails off as his jaw tightens. "A jumble of faces and memories. I thought I was dead and that was it. Dying alone in a shallow grave with the last word from Jack in my mind."

"What was it?"

"Traitor," Casey replies sourly. "I know I wasn't but it still…lying here…I tried to call out…I don't know why I came here."

"You came to show that dead bastard that you won. In the end he was the ultimate traitor. But he's dead and he can't hurt anyone anymore."

Casey looks at Severide and nods. "I shoulda left a note but I honestly thought I'd come here and tell the cabbie to just go back home and be back before you knew I was gone."

"If I had to call them looking for you again, I'm sure it wouldn't have gone over too well," Severide lightly retorts as Casey nods in agreement.

Casey pulls out a small picture of Katya that she had given him and looks at it with a glum expression. "We won," he whispers as he looks up at Severide with a nearly defeated gaze.

"Yeah you did."

Casey stuffs the picture back into his wallet and then looks once more at the dismal landscape before him. "Things have changed now."

"How?"

"I'm done with favors…to...to anyone my gut doesn't trust," he mentions somewhat sourly. "I thought…I trusted him but when Jack pulled that gun and I felt that bullet slam into me…I cursed him…everyone," he concludes in a quiet tone. "But in the end…when I was there and just before I blacked out…I cursed myself."

"Matt…"

"I could have told Jack to stuff it…PD to stuff it…next time…at least I have a next time right?"

"Yeah," Severide agrees softly.

The two of them stand side by side in silence a while longer until Severide looks over and sees Casey's frame starting to slightly shiver. "Want my jacket?" He suggests; not wanting to rush his friend but wanting it to be Casey's idea to head back.

"We should head back. I just had to come and face this. I could stand here all day wondering about the what if's…but it's over now. Jack's dead and this whole thing needs to just become a painful memory."

"But if you need to talk about it…"

"And you? You found Katya dying in your home," Casey retorts as Severide frowns.

"Damn, when you put it that way," he huffs as Casey's expression softens. "Group session?"

"I'm for that," Casey agrees.

With that the two of them turn and slowly head back toward Severide's waiting car and get in. Severide turns up the heat to keep Casey's adrenaline-riddled frame from shaking any harder. He finally subsides about five minutes later and by the time they reach home, his nerves are somewhat settled again.

"So…"

"I don't want any more soup. Sorry buddy but um…what else is soft?" Casey objects with a slightly smirk.

"Mac and cheese?" Severide suggests as he rattles a box; the action making Casey chuckle and nod. "Alright I'll see if I can't toss in some bacon."

"Ah now you're talkin'," Casey grins as he eases himself down into one of the nearby kitchen chairs; his body more than willing to just rest. He takes a few of the pain meds with some water and then leans his head back on the wall, listening to Severide make small talk about something minor they had talked about fixing when they found some spare time.

A few minutes later Severide glances over to see Casey lightly dozing and doesn't have the heart to wake his friend just yet; after the very emotionally draining day, he knows Casey needs it. But about thirty minutes later, he does awaken him from his sleep and the two of them sit down to a very casual meal. It wasn't the most nutritious but it was relaxed and for Casey's recovering insides that was almost more important.

After supper Casey slowly heads into the living room to just relax while Severide does the few dishes and then joins him to watch something funny on TV. After that Casey says his goodnight a bit earlier than normal heads for his room, hoping tonight that he'll get a least a few hours of solid rest.

He would but once again be ripped from the darkness by the image of Nesbitt standing over him taking the final shot and laughing as he calls him _'traitor'_. "AHHH!" His lips gasp as he bolts upright, his mind instantly cursing his actions as his surgical wounds yells at him to be more careful.

Casey hears Severide shuffling in the hallway and calls out that he's okay and sorry to awaken him. With that he tries to settle back into a restful sleep. He would again succeed for a few hours. But by the time morning comes, his mind is still restless and his entire frame somewhat agitated.

He knows the reason – Severide is going back to work but he's stuck at home for at least two weeks. After that the doctor would reassess and hopefully he could return to 51 on light duty.

"Better make myself useful," Casey mutters as he enters the kitchen, at least relieved that the dizziness was subsiding and he feels actual hunger pangs in his stomach. Wanting to stay off anything caffeinated for at least a week as per doctor's orders, he pulls out the bag of decaf and briefly shakes his head before he starts to make it.

"I'm on decaf…want instant?" Casey asks Severide as he enters the kitchen that same morning.

"Remember when Shay tried to get us off caffeine?"

"And she said she'd try also and then we found out she was switching her mugs at work?" Casey tosses back as Severide nods and smiles.

"And then she told each of us not to tell the other."

"And all the while we were both drinking the regular stuff and she couldn't figure out why no one seemed slower," Casey adds as both of them laugh at the fond memory. "Well…" he pauses as he holds up his cup of decaffeinated coffee mug. "To Shay."

"To…Shay," Severide grins as he holds up his empty coffee travel mug. The two of them share another laugh before Casey outlines his plan for the coming week.

"I don't mind making the meals and…cleaning. I need to do something and as long as I don't strain this side I should be back to work faster than…well than Boden might want."

"He just doesn't want you to reinjure yourself," Severide reminds him in truth.

"That's an order I might want to obey," Casey chuckles.

The two of them share a light breakfast before Severide knows he has to get going. "I'll be fine. I'll probably sleep most of the day," Casey admits as Severide heads for the front door, grabbing his jacket along the way.

"Okay see you later and if you need anything at all, just call."

"Copy that."

Casey locks the door behind Severide and then turns and listens to the silence that starts to greet him. Since he didn't see Katya's body on the floor, thankfully his mind can't conjure up the image of her – but it can conjure up one of him in the bog and that literally makes his frame shudder.

Wanting to keep the silence from suffocating him, Casey heads into the living room and turns on the TV, putting on an all-news channel in the hopes of just having mindless chatter to fill the void. It works and he's finally able to focus on something other than his own emotional misery.

He finishes the dishes and then heads into his bedroom, wanting to take advantage of his friend's absence and rest up as much as he can. He has no trouble falling into sleep – it's the remaining in a restful state that he has issues with. Time would be needed to take care of that.

And it would.

XXXXXXXX

"How is he?" Boden asks Severide in concern.

"He has a lot if inner demons to battle and win but I think with time he will. He curses himself for giving in to Voight. At least he didn't see Katya's body in the apartment but he went back to the club yesterday."

"How was that?"

"He threw up but…I mean of course he was agitated. It's only natural but he said he had to do it and he's probably right. Now he's just going to rest for the next week and hope he can come back on light duties. Better to be here and role hoses than to sit at home and….well do nothing."

"Agreed. And how are you?"

"Agitated," Severide answers in truth. "It'll take a few days but it'll subside. Just keep Voight away from me," Severide lightly snickers. But when he sees Boden's expression remain serious he looks at his superior in wonder.

"You did see Katya's dead body in your home. I know you'll tell me you're fine but I know you're lying."

"Helping Matt…sir I'm okay. I…I just need to keep busy and help Matt through the next few weeks until he's back. I'll be fine."

"Casey is scheduled to talk to Dr. Myers for one session and you'll be next. Might not be a department rule, it's my rule. No arguments, no discussion. This is going to help you both and 51."

"Okay," Severide agrees with a soft nod.

XXXXXXXX

Casey sleeps right through lunch but when he awakens, he actually feels somewhat refreshed and his dizziness is gone. He slowly gets up, careful to not invite the dizziness to return and heads into the kitchen. He knows it's a bad habit, one Hallie had tried to correct a few years back, but when he's alone his appetite isn't very hearty – if existent at all.

Instead he makes a sandwich for himself and then heads into the living room do to some light cleaning. It surprises him how easily he tires but instead of pushing himself to keep going, he heads for his bedroom to rest; not caring that the TV is still aimlessly chattering away in the living room.

The next time he awakens, Casey's eyes look at the clock in wonder – it now being late evening. But he doesn't care; he knows his body needs all the rest it can get to continue to progressively heal and he hopes by sleeping whenever he feels like it that it'll speed up the process.

He slowly wanders into the kitchen, reaching for his phone and reading the text Severide had sent about an hour ago.

 _'Hey buddy. Hope your resting. I'll see you for dinner later tonight. –Kelly.'_

 _'Was asleep. I'll have something waiting. –Matt'_

He turns the TV to a sports event and then heads back into the kitchen to start dinner – something hearty, but still light and with no spice triggers; his mind happy to have an enjoyable task to accomplish. Severide finally reaches home about two hours later and they sit down to another casual meal.

"Yeah…last call was just a traffic accident but took forever," Severide lightly chuckles as he proceeds to tell Casey all about his interesting day.

Casey holds back a bit of resentment as he knows it's not Severide's fault that he's sidelined; it's his own. Hard lesson to learn but at least, as he tells himself, he's still around to learn from it. Since it's late, as soon as dinner is over with, both of them head into their own respective bedrooms to get a good night's rest.

Casey awakens the next morning to an empty apartment; Severide already having left but leaving a note that he'd be home for dinner if at all possible; if not he'd see him the next day.

The bulk of the next week is basically on repeat as Casey uses his time to rest up as much as he can, wanting to go into the doctor's office at the end of the week and be told that he can go back to work on light duty.

He gets the news he wants.

"Just make sure that both you and your team understand you're on some work restrictions until everything has healed; ribs and spleen included."

"Got it. I'm just happy to get out of the house," Casey lightly quips as he shakes his doctor's hand and then takes his leave, wanting to get over to 51 and give Boden and Severide the good news in person.

"Hey!" Severide greets Casey as he nears the open bay doors of Firehouse 51. "So…how'd it go?"

"Cleared to come back for light duty," Casey tells Severide with a smile. "Just feels so good to be back."

"I'll bet."

"But when I first pulled up. Damn, I saw myself outside with Voight and then pictured Nesbitt driving by and I…I almost didn't come in. But 51's my home. I belong here."

"Damn straight you do!" Severide grins as he gently slaps Casey on the back. The two of them head toward the open doors, Casey's heart picking up the pace with each step.

"Casey's in da House!" Cruz calls out as Casey steps through the doors of 51 with a widening grin; Severide stepping back to let Casey's team officially welcome him back.

"Hey Casey! Welcome back!" Herrmann rushes up to Casey and wraps his arms around him.

"Back for good?" Otis asks as he slaps Casey on the back.

"For good…some amended duties but at least I'm not sitting at home doing nothing."

"Yeah you have a spot to fill," Mouch blurts out as everyone falls silent for a few seconds.

"I know. Congratulations Cruz. Severide is lucky to have you."

"Thanks," Cruz smiles as he shakes Casey's hand.

"Welcome back Lieutenant Casey."

"My goal was to tell you first Chief," Casey looks at Boden with a sheepish glance as the 51 battalion Chief nears.

Boden can only smile as he joins some of the happy revelry but it's not long before he tells Casey he wants to talk to him in his office. "I got the doctor's report. Glad you're on the mend."

"I told him I'd do what I can and then take a nap if I have to but I just can't sit at home anymore. Any longer and I think Severide would have good reason to worry I'd start to look for things to break only to fix them again."

"Well as you know there's always lots to do around here."

"I don't mind even cooking. This is where I belong. 51's my home."

"Always remember that."

"Tough lesson to learn Chief but I've learned it," Casey assures him. "So…any good candidates for truck?"

"Actually…a few."

Casey sits down before Boden's desk and both start to look over the applications for potential new hires. As much as he feels himself starting to fret a bit over the vacancy, he reminds himself that he's happy to just be here, with his boss and his team – doing the job he loves.

But their visit is cut short by the overhead paging system going off; Boden telling Casey they'd finish up later and Casey telling him to go and he'd have something ready for them all to eat by the time he gets back.

Casey slowly walks through the quiet hallway, nearing the bustling truck area and watching all the teams scrambling to get their gear and get into their respective rigs.

Casey gives them a wave and offers a genuine smile as he watches them all leave and then heads back inside to the kitchen area. As he had already worked through his own inner resentment with Severide at home the past few weeks; when the teams return, he's actually eager to hear about the calls and what things they had to face. It made him feel a part of the job he loves so much.

When it gets late and he feels himself getting tired, he leaves a note for Severide in his office and slips out into the parking lot. For a few seconds the cool night air nips his cheeks and his mind races with bitter thoughts as he hears his own screams at Jack Nesbitt's hands. But those thoughts would take a while to completely dissipate. _I'm alive and Jack's gone…I won…he lost…I won…_ he keeps telling himself as he gets into his truck and heads for home.

Tonight when he reaches home, he's more than content to just let the silence embrace him as he heads for his bedroom and sinks into bed. Blissfully asleep until morning.

The next morning he awakens early, happy that he's able to have some regular coffee now and sitting down at the table working on a small construction project for their shared apartment. The doctor had given him a timeline of two weeks until he was back without any restrictions and he's determined to make the most of his time off.

"So if I put this here…it'll fix this space issue and actually…give us room for…a bigger TV."

"A bigger TV…like the sound of that," Severide grins as he leans back in his chair and takes a swig of his beer. "So…a few more days and then you're back."

"Getting anxious already," Casey replies with a small huff. "Boden is working on finalizing the new candidate and then…"

"The grief starts all over again," he chuckles as Casey's lips purse. "So…bigger TV. You know while you're at it…"

The two of them look at the plans on the table before them, casually talking about what kind of new and bigger TV they wanted, Jack Nesbitt's failed legacy, the new candidate possibilities and then work in general. For Casey, nearly losing his life showed him just how important it is to really look at the bigger picture – his future and who in the end was there for him no matter what and for Severide nearly losing another close friend showed him just how important it was to put aside petty differences and focus on what really matters – brotherly loyalty.

They had each made a promise to the other, in memory of Shay, that despite the fact that they didn't want to bring home work agitation, if it meant the life of the other – it was a rule worth breaking and a promise worth making.

'always'

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** So of course I'm not sure who they're going to have fill the extra spot on truck so I left that part open and really just wanted to expand a bit on the whole Casey missing!severide rescue's his buddy idea and it grew from an initial one shot to a three shot to this little ficlet and I'm glad you all liked it. I also didn't want to draw out his recovery as I have other ideas Alice is giving me (and I did a drawn out recovery in Never Give up)! So please do leave a final review for this little adventure tale and if you'd like another all Sevasey (whump/danger/hurt/comfort of course!) adventure! Thank you everyone.


End file.
